Alchemist vs Real Life
by ChayseElric
Summary: When Violet Peters runs away from home, she never expects that she would run into a Manga character, especially in his real life form, but what happens when he stays with Violet and lets her follow him along on his journeys?
1. Chapter 1

My feet thumped against the ground as I dashed down the cobblestone paths of the small town I was living in. I was looking for a place to escape. A place that was anywhere but home, I couldn't go back there, not now, not ever. My father was extremely abusive and my mother watched with a smirk whenever he went after me. So I made my decisions I was never going back to that house, even if it was a life or death situation. I would not go back into that house. After school today, I made sure that my parents were out and I rushed to my bedroom, collecting three pairs of clothes that should last me a few days and the last of my money. I had fifty dollars that I had been saving up for since last Christmas, so I could finally make my escape. They should have known that one day I would try to make my escape, they couldn't just keep me trapped up in my room like a caged animal for the rest of my life, so I needed to show them that I wasn't as weak as they had proven me out to be. The wind whipped my black hair behind me as I dashed, my lungs felt like they were going to collapse, but I couldn't let that stop me. I needed to get away. Finally I slowed down to a jog when I was on the street that I was aiming for. Canyon Road, the green sign telling which street was which read as I walked down the now cement path that led to the alleyway, or should I say, the small narrow street that had become my second home after the past couple weeks. There were restaurants on either side and every night the owners of the establishments brought me out a small dinner, enough to hold me over until the next day, but I didn't eat much anyway. People always convinced me, that I needed to loose some weight, so for the past months, I have mainly only been eating dinner. I was just never hungry anymore. As I walked down the small alley, my breath was coming out ragged from running for so long. I threw my bag on the hard ground beside the small, brick building and I sat myself down beside it. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I placed my chin on top of my knees and investigated the bricks on the other wall opposite to the one my back was against. I was trying to get my mind off of my parents. But all these months of containing my emotions finally broke me, within minutes of me being there, hot tears were running down my face and muffled sobs were escaping my lips. I prayed that nobody could hear me, the last thing I needed was attention at a time like this. I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie while I continued to cry. The fresh bruise from this morning was starting to burn softly as I pressed my hand against my cheek, wincing as my finger pressed up against the probably blackening bruise.

"What happened?" a distinct teenagers voice asked from beside me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. "It's nothing." I whispered, wiping away my tears and attempting to cover my face with my hair. "We both know that's not true." the voice said once again, but this time, I felt a soft hand press against my shoulder, causing me to flinch lightly away, scared that he was going to hit me. "Please don't hurt me." I whispered, letting a strangled sob escape my mouth as I wiped away the now flooding of tears. "Why would I ever hurt you?" he asked, dropping down beside me, brushing the hair out of my face so that I could finally see him. "I just guess that you are just like everyone else that I have met." I choked, looking up at the figure that knelt down on the cold cement beside me. "I assure you, as long as I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you." He whispered, brushing a wisp of my hair behind my ear, causing me to smile lightly. "That's what I wanted to see." He chuckled as my tears finally stopped flowing, so that I could finally investigate this person who had finally made me smile. He had bright blonde hair, so blonde that it almost looked yellow, it didn't seem natural at all, almost like it had been dyed. He had gleaming gold eyes and you could see the worry, mischief and just pure sadness in his eyes. From looking at his eyes, I could tell that he had a rough life. He had a soft rounded face, almost like a child's, and he kept looking around to see if anyone was coming. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red cloak like thing over top of that, he also had a silver chain that was looped around his belt, but I wasn't going to ask questions just yet. This guy seemed so familiar that it was unreal, I kept scanning through every part in my brain to try to find a answer, but I just couldn't. "Like what you see eh?" He asked, chuckling and sending me a small wink, causing me to blush and look down. "No, I mean yes, you just look like somebody I know from somewhere." I chuckled, my cheeks still flushed a rosy red. "How the hell would you know me, I don't even know where I goddamn am." He huffed, moving around and sitting beside me with his back against the wall. "How could you not know where you are, don't you live around here or something?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "I don't remember." he muttered, looking down at the ground.

I brushed his statement off and continued to study him some more, he had his hair in a loose braid, and his hair was shining in the small amount of sunlight that leaked into the alley. He looked over and smiled, catching me staring once again. "What happened to your face?" He asked, worry flooding his features. "Nothing." I whispered, looking down at the ground, "How did you find me anyway?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. "I was walking down the streets, and I heard a soft crying, I thought it was some sort of dog or cat, so I ignored it and then I walked past and saw you here." He stated, leaning his head against the brick wall. "Thank you for stopping, I bet nobody else here would have." I whispered, smiling at him and pulling my jacket softly against my body. "You getting cold?" He asked, looking at me as I sat there and shivered softly. "Slightly." I whispered, clasping my hands together. "Here." he stated, moving around and pulling the red cloak off his back and handing it to me, "Trust me, you need it more." He whispered crossing his arms over his chest. "Thank you." I whispered, moving my back from against the wall and wrapping the cloak around me, which smelt of a strong cologne, sweet, but almost to sweet. I lay my back against the wall once again. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your face?" He asked, nudging my knee. "Maybe, but we should start with names first, you start." I chuckled, elbowing his shoulder softly.

"My name is Edward Elric, you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Edward Elric, you?"

When those words dropped out of his mouth, I breathed in sharply and my eyes widened slightly. I tried to keep my surprise under wraps as I looked into his golden eyes. "V-Violet Peters." I smiled nervously, sticking a hand out for him to shake. He stuck a white gloved hand into mine and shook it firmly, a small smirk on his face. "Why are you looking so shocked?" Edward asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. "Er, well I guess it's hard to explain, I don't know you personally, but I have heard about you." I stated, entwining my fingers together. "What do you mean?" he asked with curiosity running through his facial expressions. "I don't think that I can tell you that, I have to show you. But all the things that need to be seen are at my house, I don't really want to go back there right now." I whispered, looking down at my black shoes. "Why don't you want to go home, it really doesn't seem safe in a alleyway." He pointed out, a worried expression on his face. "I'm pretty sure a alleyway is safer then my house." I chuckled sarcastically as I stretched my legs out in front of me, my shoe brushing against Edward's knee. He scooted back a slight bit, so his back was against the wall opposite to me. He continued to look at me strange, almost like he was waiting for me to release more information. "I'd probably go back there for a little bit, but under one condition." I stated, pointing my finger at him. "And what is that?" He asked, adjusting his light undershirt. "You have to come with me because I am NOT going back there alone." I stated, a pained expression crossing my face. "Well if it's that serious, I'll come. And I really want to know where you know me from because I have never met you until today." I laughed lightly, grabbing on to a groove in the brick wall so I could pull myself up. I took a few steps towards Edward and held my hand out, offering to help him up. He took my hand in his gloved hand and I pulled backward, bringing him to his feet before I began walking down the alleyway, Edward following me in close pursuit.

Not very many words were spoken on the way back to my house, other then the occasional question that Ed asked about my life. I couldn't be truthful towards him just yet, I told part of the truth, but not the whole truth for most of the questions. My hands were buried deep in my jacket pockets as we walked in silence. The only noise you could really here was the tapping of our shoes against the ground, and the jingling of Edward's chain. "We are nearing my house, it's just around this corner." I stated, looking over at him and smiling. He smiled back softly and nodded his head in a swift motion. "This is a very beautiful neighborhood you live in, it reminds me of Risembool." He stated, smiling softly and looking down "Aha, it is a beautiful neighborhood, I've lived here for my whole life and it's always been amazing." Lie. Living here has always been horrible because of my parents. "Aha, that's good, it's always good to have a beautiful childhood in one place, and not having to move around." he stated, smiling and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." I stated, frowning. "Why be sorry?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side. "Well... never-mind, I'll explain later." I whispered, looking down once again as I sped my pace up slightly. "Well here we are I guess." I stated, standing in front of the two story house that my dad owned. "You don't sound too amused." Ed pointed out, standing directly beside me. "Well I guess I'm not, but I have to show you." I stated, pushing open the white gate and walking through my front gate and to my front door, my shoes getting mildly wet due to the wetness resonating on the ground. I twisted the doorknob and to my surprise it swung open, allowing me inside. "Take your shoes off at the door please." I stated, walking in and pulling my own shoes off, dropping them at the door as Ed closed the door and did the same. "Oh so the whore is back under my roof again, eh?" my father called from the living-room, causing tears to build in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and darted my head to the side to find Edward looking towards the direction of the living-room, a furious look on his face. I leaned over and whispered for him to follow after me as I began to walk down the hallway, trying not to make much noise. "Violet don't ignore your father!" he shouted once again, causing me to jump slightly and whimper. Edward grabbed a hold of my hand and waited for me to go on to my room. "Calm down, don't worry, he can't do shit to you if I'm here." he whispered before breaking his hold on my hand. I sighed and frowned as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway in front of us. "So, little Violet thinks it's okay to bring friends home without my permission. Well she though wrong." My dad taunted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Edward. I yelped in surprise as my back was flung against the wall. I rose my hand to tell Edward not to do anything against my father. My dad raised his hand, about to hit me once again, but at the last moment, I ducked. I ran underneath his arm, grabbing a hold of Ed's hand as I passed, pulling him with me up the stairs and away from my dad.

Once we got to my room there were tears streaming down my face, I was more then scared after what had just happened, I pushed Edward inside my room and ran in behind him, pressing my back against the door and locking the door. At that moment I forgot completely that anyone was in the room and I slid down the length of the door, tears streaming down my face and choked sobs escaping from my mouth. I buried my head on top of my knees and sobbed, not able to control the amount of tears coming out of my eyes. "Violet." Edward whispered, somewhere in front of me, causing me to raise my head softly to look at him. "Come here." He whispered, holding his arms out.

A/N: Hey guys, I really appreciate the amazing reviews that I have been getting and I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long, but I just remembered today that I had written this story. So I came on and decided to write another chapter. I'm sorry if any of it didn't make sense, but it's almost three in the morning and I have taken my sleeping pills. Until next time my little flamels c':


	3. Chapter 3

For a few moments, I stared into Edward's arms. Debating whether or not I should run into them, seeing as nobody really had ever given me a hug before. Tears were still falling slowly down my face and my hand were shaking softly. That's when I took my chance. I pulled myself off the floor and dashed the few steps and into Edward's arms. I clamped my arms at the bottom of his back and buried my head into his shoulder, letting a small sob escape my mouth. Ed wrapped his arms around my torso, holding me tightly as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "So I'm guessing this is why you didn't want to come home." he whispered, pulling me tighter against him. I nodded my head softly against the red fabric of his coat, tears still falling from my eyes. It took at least ten minutes of us sitting on the floor, stuck in our embrace before the tears stopped falling. It was truly a amazing thing to have somebody there for me for once, and not being trampled over like everyone else had done. My body was still trembling slightly from fear, but it had died down a ton. I pulled away from Edward slowly, unwrapping my arms from his back and wrapping them around my chest before looking up to meet his golden eyes that were still flooded with worry. "Thank you, Edward. It means a lot to have somebody there." I whispered before wiping away the stray tears, and sniffling slightly. "Don't worry about it, my main goal is to make you smile from here on." He stated, smiling a quick smile at me. I looked down at my hands before grabbing the bedpost and pulling myself up, making my way over to my dresser drawer. "So I guess I should show you where I know you from then eh?" I asked nervously, grabbing a hold of the handle and sitting down on my uncomfortable. Edward pulled himself off the floor and settled himself on the bed beside me, staring at the drawer in anticipation. "Please do, I want to know who you are and how you know me really badly." He whispered, looking down at his hands. "I'm pretty sure you are going to take this as a extreme shock, but please, don't freak out too bad." I whispered nervously, standing up in front of the dresser drawer and pulling it open. "Wait, one second." I stated, pushing the drawer closed once again. "Pull up your sleeve on your right arm please." I stated, a nervous smirk on my face. His eyes widened in shock, and he pulled his sleeve up, revealing the steel automail underneath. "As I though." I stated, knowing that in a few minutes, Edward could be flipping his shit. I turned around and pulled open the drawer, looking at all of my FullMetal Alchemist merchandise. First, I pulled out my Edward Edward plushie and threw it on my bed, before looking at something else to show him. "What the hell!" Edward exclaimed, moving over on my bed and grabbing the plushie, a confused look on his face. Next I threw my Alphonse Elric plushie at him, followed by me laying my full manga series out on my bed. "Edward, I know almost everything about you." I whispered, looking down at the ground. "How did you get all this stuff." he asked, a confused expression still on his face. "I bought them, you're pretty famous all around our world." I stated, pulling myself down onto the floor, sighing loudly.

Edward lowered himself beside me, before pulling the gloves off his hands and tossing them on the floor beside him. He ran a automail hand through his golden hair and leaned against the walls, closing his eyes tightly and sighing. "What do you mean 'in my world'" He asked, keeping his eyes closed. "Edward, somehow unknown to me, you managed to end up in the parallel universe from your own." I stated, putting my elbows on my knees and resting my chin on my hands. "What?" He exclaimed, his eyes snapping open and his body lurching forward. "That isn't possible! Just hours ago I was sitting in Winry and Granny's living-room! Now I'm in a parallel universe?" He exclaimed, standing up and pacing back and forth across my room, a hardened expression on his face. I frowned and looked down at the ground, a wave of sadness enveloping me. After a few minutes of letting him pace across my hardwood floor, I stood up myself walking a few steps to the right and ending up in my bathroom. I shut the door behind me, locked it and leaned up against the door. Eventually, I walked ahead of it so I was standing in front of my full length mirror. I sighed and pulled off my jacket, throwing it to the floor beside my bathtub. Part of me was telling myself that I shouldn't have told him about the parallel universe that he was now in, telling me that I should have waited for him to figure it out on his own, but that probably would have hurt him twice as bad. "I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, pressing my palm up against the mirror and sighing, looking down to the checkered flooring below me. It took me a while to convince myself to go out there and talk to him, but I quickly grabbed a hair tie off the counter, and tied my hair up into a messy bun on top of my head, before I unlocked the door and walked into my bedroom. "Edward." I whispered, looking towards my bed and finding him sitting at the edge, his head in his hands. I walked towards him and dropped down onto my knees in front of him, wrapping my arms around his wrists. "Edward please look at me." I whispered once again, pain surging through my voice. He sniffled softly and lifted his head, his tear filled eyes finally meeting with mine. "Ed, please don't cry." I choked out, jumping up and wrapping my arms around him, rubbing his back softly. "I can't help it Violet, I'm separated from my family and I have no way of getting back, because I'm pretty sure that I won't have the ability to use alchemy in this universe." he sobbed, wrapping his arms around my torso and holding me tightly. This sight broke my heart, because I know what this young boy has been through, I've seen his battles and heard about his struggles, but never once did he break down like he was now, so all I could do was hold him and try not to cry myself.

When his sobbing and tears slowed down a little bit, I pulled away slightly. I kept one hand wrapped around my back while the other reached up and wiped his tears, making him smile softly. "Listen to me Edward. I am going to do everything in my power to help you get back to the other side of the universe. I know how much Alphonse means to you, he's the only family you have left and I understand. But please, let me come with you. I don't know how much longer I'm going to survive on this side." I whispered, pulling him back into a hug and burying my head in his shoulder. "Violet, I'll try to get you back with me, but how is the portal going to be sealed once you come over, it will be nearly impossible." He sniffled, placing his chin on my shoulder. "We'll figure it out, trust me on this one."

A/N: Uhm well yeah, there were a lot of tears in this one, whoops. But I've never been the type of writer that can start off with a happy story, I always start with a deep meaning and yeah. Sorry this one was sort of short, but I missed a lot of sleep last night, and for people who watch souleater, you should watch this. watch?feature=player_embedded&v=LNg_MVXtWJw#!

Aha, goodnight my little Flamels.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at the edge of the window, staring out upon my neighborhood with a slight frown on my face. The night was finally falling on us, and the stars were twinkling bright above. Edward was still laying on my bed, probably figuring out how he ended up here in the first place, and I was doing the exact same. I could hear the occasional sigh escape his lips, or the occasional yawn, but other then that we were being swallowed up by the silence. "Violet, are you okay?" Edward asked, causing my head to snap over to him. He was still staring up at the ceiling, his eyes still puffy and red from crying but this time he was holding my Alphonse plushie against his chest. "Yeah, but I think I should be asking you the same." I stated, frowning and staring at my socked feet. "Edward, should I get us something to eat? I'm pretty sure you're starving." I asked, standing up and fixing my pants. "Are you sure it's safe out there?" He asked, springing up into a sitting position on my bed, the plushie falling into his lap. "Well, I'm sure that they are sleeping, but I'm not sure." I whispered, looking down at the floor. "I'm not letting you go out alone, they could hurt you." he stated, pointing an automail finger in my direction. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." I stated, walking to the door, unlocking it and jogging silently down my hallway. I wrapped a protective arm over my chest and walked down the stairs, hoping Edward wouldn't bother to follow me down. The only thing I could hear was the T.V blasting some stupid T.V show as I walked into the kitchen, I hoped that they would stay in the Living-room, and not come after me. I tiptoed into the kitchen, opening the closest cupboard to me and grabbing a box of Ritz crackers, sticking it under my arm before I moved to the other cupboard and grabbed a bag of pretzels. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the voice of my dad exclaimed from behind me, causing me to jump and drop the food on the ground. "I-I'm getting some food." I stated, bending down and picking up my things from the floor. "Violet, who owns this food?" He asked, anger surging through his voice. "Y-You do." I whispered, my eyes filling with fear. "Yes, so drop the fucking food." he exclaimed, pushing me up against the fridge by my wrists. "Get off of me!" I yelled, writhing and struggling to get out of his grip. He stared at me, his black eyes boring into mine with a look of pure anger. I started to struggle more before I could feel fear starting to affect my functions. "I get to decide when you do, or do not do something around here. You are mine, You do what I say, not by what you think is right. You got that!" he spat, sending his saliva onto dots on his face. "Actually, Violet is nobody's property." a voice stated stated from beside us, causing both of our heads to dart towards the noise. When I spotted Edward there my eyes widened with both relief and fear. "Human beings are not just things that you can throw around. You cannot claim them as your own, because they are their own individual." Edward said, anger clear in his voice. "And who the hell do you think you are?" My dad roared, letting go of my wrists causing me to crumple to the floor. I arose and rubbed my wrists where the circulation was cut off. "My name is Edward Elric and I'm going to kick your ass." Edward stated, taking a step towards my father at the same time that father took a step towards him. "How do you think that's going to work, you're just a kid after all." my dad taunted, putting his hand out and mocking his height. I held back laughter as Edward's face completely change, he went from 'Put her down' to 'I'm going to fuck you up' because of a hand motion. "Edward, go easy on him, he ain't no alchemist like you." I chuckled, smiling and leaning against the fridge. Edward smiled at me and clapped his hands together "Don't worry, I'll be as easy as I need to be." he stated, hovering his hand above his automail, bringing out the sword within. "Well old man, I could kill you right now, but I won't do that. Because I don't kill humans." he snarled, chuckling as my father stepped back in shock. Right now I was thanking god that Alchemy worked on this side of the universe.

"Oh, come at me. Shrimp." my dad taunted, obviously bursting a bubble for Ed. "I am not a shrimp!" Edward screamed, throwing his flesh hand towards my dad's face, I saw the pain go across his features as he fell against the dining-room table, finally collapsing it. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but he failed. "It seems that this battle has already been won, but one more thing." Edward taunted, clapping his hands together before dropping to the floor and causing a wooden cage to transmute around my father, locking him in his position. "Oops, my hands slipped." Edward smirked, spitting on the floor right at my fathers feet before turning around and looking at me. "Shall we go?" Edward asked, smiling at me and pointing to the front door. "Yes, just let me grab some shit." I stated, laughing and dashing up the stairs and into my bedroom. I rushed into my open bedroom door, grabbing my backpack off the floor and stuffing random things into it, I grabbed one change of clothes and at the bottom of my bag I had my Edward and Alphonse Plushies, along with the Full-metal manga books I had, so that Edward could look through them. All I could think about was how I was going to finally going to get the hell out of this place, I had been trying for so long but I had nowhere else to go, so I kept coming back. Finally, I grabbed my hairbrush and tossed it in making sure that there were a few hair-ties tied around the handle, before I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I smiled to myself before I jogged down the hallway, giggling softly to myself. "It's nice to see you alive and happy." Edward exclaimed, smiling at me from where he leaned against the wall. "Did you take care of my mom?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. "Yeah, I did the same thing that I did to your dad, but let's just say she's gonna wake up to a shock." he chuckled, moving himself from the wall and pulling his cloak back around his shoulders. "Shall we go now?" he asked, motioning to the door. "Yes, but can I ask you to do something first?" I asked, winking at him. He nodded in smiled "Slam your fist against that wall and reach inside." I chuckled, looking back to see my dad's reaction. "NO DON'T DO THAT IT'S ALL THE MONEY WE HAVE." I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Does it look like I give a fuck?" I asked, looking over at Edward, and nodding my head for him to continue. He pulled up his sleeve and slammed his automail fist against the wall, causing the drywall to shatter onto the floor in a poof of white dust. "Wow, five-hundred dollars, thank you old man!" Edward exclaimed, pocketing the money and walking to where I stood, pulling on his boots and waiting for me to do the same. "Bye, Father." I hissed before I threw open the front door and walked out, not bothering to close the door behind me, Edward followed close behind as he walked down the road, leading away from my personal hell.

"Is it bad that I really enjoyed you win that fight against my dad? I always knew he was a wimp, he didn't even fight back for god's sake!" I exclaimed, smiling at Edward. "No it's not bad that you enjoyed that, because I did too. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose in the process." Edward smiled, shoving his un-gloved hands into his pockets, a smile frozen on his face. "Oh that reminds me!" I exclaimed, dropping down onto my knees and pulling the backpack off my shoulder. I unzipped the front pocket and pulled out Edward's white gloves, before throwing them at me. "Damn, I can't believe that I forgot them, Thanks Vio!" He exclaimed, pulling his gloves on happily. "Vio?" I asked, raising a eyebrow and zipping up my backpack. "What, it's a nickname, do you not like it?" he asked, glancing at me as he continued to walk. I pulled myself up and jogged a little bit to catch up to me. "No, I like it, I've just never had a nickname before." I whispered, a blush flooding across my face as I threw my bag back over my shoulder. "Aha, so that mean's I'm your first?" he asked, chuckling and winking at me. "Shut-up Elric." I muttered, looking down as the blush on my face got bigger. "I'm sorry Vio, he chuckled while throwing his arm around my shoulder. "No problem, and by the way, I have a place that we can stay for the night, but it's not exactly inside." I stating, chuckling and wrapping my arm around his waist. "I don't care, I'm tired so take me with you!"

A/N ; I know, this was short. I feel really bad about this chapter because it's kind of all over the place and to me some parts seem repeated. This is why sometimes I hate doing fanfictions, because I always feel like they aren't good enough, and you guys deserve better. But oh well, at least you seem to like it. AND YAY EDWARD FINALLY ATTACKED VIO'S DAD. Sorry, I'm not very good at fight scenes ahaha.

Until another day my little flamels 3


	5. Chapter 5

"It's right this way!" I chuckled, starting off a jog and launching myself over a short wooden fence, successfully landing and pumping my fist in triumph. "Good job, I could probably land that too, but I'm too tired." Edward chuckled, climbing over and jogging a few steps to catch up with me. The tough grass scratched at our ankles as we walked across the green field leading to my old childhood hide-out. It was usually the place I would go when I had nowhere else, actually I had stocked up quite the collection of blankets and sweaters inside that old place, it was basically my safe haven. "Oh shit." I stated, stopping in my tracks as I remember what I had plastered all over the walls in that fucking Full-metal Alchemist posters that's what. "What is it?" Edward asked, stopping beside me. "Oh my fuck." I stated, dropping down onto the ground and laying down face first. "Uhm Violet?" Edward asked, kneeling into the grass beside me. "I'm done, I am so done." I stated, groaning and placing my hand in front of my eyes. "What?" Ed asked, sounding confused as ever. "Tumblr told me that this is the best thing to do in this situation." I stated, a groan escaping my lips before I jumped off, continuing my walk to my hide-out like nothing had ever happened. "What's Tumblr " Edward asked, confusion still lacing my voice from my outburst. "Uhm, I'll explain it later." I whispered, a raging blush crossing over my features as I could see my hide-out in the distance. "Oh is that it?" Edward exclaimed, a grin crossing his features. "Here." I stated, pulling a gold key out of my pocket and pushing it into his gloved hand "Let yourself in." I muttered, ushering him over to the small wooden structure. "This is not good, this is not good." I chanted to myself as Ed took off dashing to the wooden building. "Fuck." I groaned, slamming my hand against my hip, sending a pang of pain down my body. "OH GOD!" I exclaimed, not loud enough that Edward could hear me though as I groaned and dropped down to the ground again. This was probably the most embarrassed that I had ever been in my life. I stood up again, beginning my slow walk to the building, hoping I wouldn't be there when I reached the door. I kept my eyes to the ground, trying to hide my raging blush, even though I knew Edward couldn't see it. When I heard the creak of the wooden door swinging open, and the booming laugh that followed. I knew that I was done for. "Violet, I love you!" Edward screamed from the door in-between laughs. My face burned even hotter and I let a extremely loud groan escape my mouth. When I reached the door, I felt like my face but my blush faded when I realized that he wasn't going to judge me for this. "Sorry about this." I stated, frowning slightly and pointed at my poster covered walls. "Don't worry about it, this is actually really cool." he smiled, settling himself in a wooden rocking chair that I had in the corner. I slammed the door closed behind me and locked the bolt behind me before I settled myself on the floor, leaning up against the wall. "I should really show you what's underneath those posters." I stated, a smile growing on my face. "Should I be scared?" he asked, raising a eyebrow. Shaking my head, I walked over to the wall closest to the window and pulled off four posters, revealing a huge array that I had drawn four years ago. It was still lined with bright white paint and basically in it's original form. "So, I can see you're slightly obsessed."

Later that night I had pulled out the blankets and we had set up one huge area on the dusty hardwood floor, I had a singular blanket over myself but I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be getting little to no sleep tonight. The day was plain stressful and I have somebody who I didn't think existed laying down beside me. "Hey Violet, are you okay?" Edward asked, rolling over so he was looking at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not really tired right now." I whispered, throwing the blanket off of me and standing up, walking towards my backpack and pulling out my Manga comic before sitting in the rocking chair that Edward had previously claimed. "I can tell that's a lie." he stated, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around himself. "Well, I just have a lot on my mind Ed." I stated, sighing and throwing my head back causing the chair to rock backwards at the sudden movement. "You know you can talk to me right?" he asked, standing up and giving me a look of sympathy and smiling. "Yeah, I do. But I understand that you must be tired." I stated, sighing once again and raising my eyes to look at his once again. "Sleep can wait, you're more important." he stated, standing up with the blanket still wrapped around him and grabbing another wooden chair I had in the corner before he dragged it so he would be sitting right beside me. He reached his arm over and brushed some of the stray hair out of my face before sighing himself. "Edward, you just met me, why the hell would you put me before your own well being." I asked, raising a single eyebrow. "Vio, for one, you are the first person who actually knows my whole story, due to those book thingies." He stated and pointed to the manga book I had in my hands. "and for second, you are the first person who I have broken down in front of in many years, and you have the ability to help me, so I am going to help you." He stated, smiling and poking my forehead. I shivered slightly as I remembered the sudden cold that was surrounding this room. "Here." Edward stated, pulling the blanket off at one corner and motioning me over. "Uhm what?" I asked, confusion lacing through my voice. "Get over here and sit on my lap." he stated, a smile on his face, as he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me on top of him. At first our position was awkward, but after I got comfortable I placed my head on his shoulder and sighed, dropping my Manga on the rocking chair behind me. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered into his neck, wrapping my arms around him. "Goodnight Violet." he whispered back, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his head on top of mine.

I groaned as I was awoken by a ray of light shining in my eyes, lifting my head up I realized that I was still on top of Edward's lap, causing my cheeks to flush a bright pink before I lifted myself off of his lap, trying my hardest not to wake him up. He groaned and clutched for something that was in front of him that was there no longer and I sighed, walking over to my backpack and pulling a pad of paper out of my bag, along with a pen. I grabbed the pen and scrawled a note to him in my messy writing before folding it and leaving it in Edward's open hand. I couldn't find my hoodie so I just grabbed Edward's cloak that was hanging off the counter and pulled it on, the smell of his cologne wafting up into my face causing me to sigh in content. I grabbed the pen and wrote a quick note telling him that I had stolen his jacket before I had placed that too in his open hand. I had grabbed my shoes and pulled them on quickly before pulling the door open walking out and closing it behind me. I breathed in the sweet scent of the pine trees surrounding before I dashed back through the field. Now to get some food.


	6. Chapter 6

Alphonse Elric's POV.

"Winry, you're not even the slightest bit worried about Ed are you?" I asked, running a hand through my messy morning hair, trying to smooth down some of the pointier parts. "Alphonse are you worried about him?" Winry asked, walking over and standing in front of me, her standing only a bit shorter than me. "Of coarse I am, he left with nothing, not even a note." I stated, rubbing my hands together nervously. "Al, don't be worried about him, he's always found his way back home before, both of you guys did. What makes this time seem any different?" Winry asked, sending a light smile up at me, but I could sense the built up worry. "This time it seems different because don't you see it unlike Edward to leave without saying such as a goodbye?" I asked, pulling up a chair at the kitchen table. "Of coarse, it does seem a bit odd, but he has done it many times before, you and him both." Winry pointed out, brushing a lock on her blonde hair behind her ear. "We both have, but you understood why we were leaving, this time, I don't think anyone understands." I muttered, resting my head in my hands. "Well, where did he say he was going last?" Winry asked, poking a curious finger at me. "He headed back to the site of our old house, hoping to test out some custom array he had been working on for some-time." I stated, as more of a question than a statement. "Then what I suggest, is getting up and walking down there, maybe he left some trace of where he would be headed." "That's a smart idea." I chuckled, standing up from my chair and pulling my discarded jacket from the back of it and onto my shoulders. "I just know Ed, he would have left some form of evidence." she shrugged, heading to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water. "Thank you Winry." I chirped, walking over to the door and with haste, pulling it open. "No problem." Winry chuckled as I hurried out of the house, all but slamming the door behind me with a loud bang. I was very reluctant to go back to the old site of our house, to me it brought back too many bad memories. But maybe that was why Edward chose the site in particular, because he wouldn't mind if it got a little bit destroyed in the process. "Edward, I hope you're okay." I hummed to myself, a slight frown on my face as I paced down the gravel road, my shoes sounding irritating sounds against it. I shook my head softly, feeling my short hair move around lightly. Edward had to be alright, I understood that Ed had potential to destroy things, and even do things without thinking, but that was all of the more reasons that I should be worried about his whereabouts. He could have just gone back to Amestris to hunt down Colonel Mustang to start another pointless reoccuring duel, but that seemed highly unlikely because Edward would have most likely have taken his younger brother. I wished that Edward had told me about the arrays that he was working on, because he had never spoken about them before and he could have been dealing with a highly dangerous force and gotten himself killed in the process and nobody would have ever known. I tried as hard as I could to shake of that feeling that Edward could have gotten himself killed and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye, but it stuck to my brain like a unanswered question, picking at every known hidden knowledge that I contained. "Jesus Christ, Ed just come back." I whispered to myself, my voice coming out shaky and uneven but I shook my head once again, straightening my thoughts out as I continued.

At the pace I was traveling at, I finally made it to the site within thirty minutes. It was longer than it had ever taken me to walk somewhere because the neighbors all decided that this time out of them all would be the best time to pull me to the side so they could ask what flower would look best with their garden. I answered their questions politely and honestly and I convinced them to let me go before they asked me to stay for dinner. I frowned lightly to myself as I walked up to the remaining steps that were still harshly charred and broken and I sighed. I hated coming here, but I had to. Soon enough, I found a flattened area of concrete, that was alchemically created and I walked over to it, seeing the faint outline of chalk on the ground. The array was extremely worn out, which made no sense because it hadn't been raining for the past few days, but it was still there. Pulling the extra piece of chalk from my back pocket, I dragged the chalk along the lines that were still remaining until I finished the outlining. I stood back to investigate the array and when I did I dropped the chalk to the ground, and it shattered into tiny pieces. What I was seeing of the array was that it looked exactly like a human transmutation circle, but with a few altered affects and ingredients. What had Ed been trying to accomplish with a human transmutation circle? What was he trying to bring back. I took my chances, thinking about what I should do before I pulled a piece of paper from my back pocket, writing a note to Winry on it with something that sufficed as a pencil because of the charred end and I placed it underneath a rock, so that if I went missing after doing this, that she would know I would be back. Kneeling down beside the array, I clapped my hands together, the sound seeming to echo through the silent area, before I pressed my hands against the cold ground, and within seconds light began to pour from the array.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Elric's POV

A strangled cry was what awoke me, and I jumped out of his chair, falling to the floor in shock. I don't think anyone who would have woken up to that noise would have been reacting any better than I did. Finding the note that Violet had left saying that she was heading out for a little while I shoved it into my pocket, not bothering to search for my cloak before I dashed out the door, slamming it behind me so that no stray animals managed their way inside. My shoes quickly got covered in water from the remaining morning dew on the long grass. "Violet?!" I called, darting my eyes around, looking for the source of the cry. My eyes investigated every inch of ground that seemed possible in the current area that surrounded, I made sure that I was investigating the ground closely. "Vio!" I called, searching for any sign that she might be out here too. Dry coughing echoed through the trees in the forest and I took my chances with getting lost and darted after the sound. I hissed when a branch managed to scratch the flesh on my shoulder. A groan coming from my left startled me and I changed direction, running through the grass until I spotted a heaped person on the ground, a red coat much like mine covering the body. "Vio!" I exclaimed, jumping over and kneeling in front of them, blocking the sun from impairing their vision. "Ed, just come home." the mumbled voice of somebody under the cloaked whispered, catching me off guard. I pushed the hood off them and almost shouted when I realized who it was underneath that cloak. My brother was laying across the grass, a look of pain filling in through his features. "Al." I whispered, wiping a comforting hand against his cheek, hoping to wake him up but when he didn't stir, I tried as hard as I could to lift him up into my arms. It took me a few tries to succeed, but I finally did and I cradled him close to my body, keeping any remaining warmth from my body and passing it on to him, hoping to keep him comfortable. Al let out strangled moans every now and then, showing that he was in pain in some part that was disclosed by either his leather pants, or white t-shirt.

It took me fifteen minutes to return to the small hideout that Violet had us stay in the previous nights. It would have taken me less time if I was not stressing over the pained bundle in my arms. Al still hadn't woken up and I was beginning to get worried, but I was more worried about how he got here. It obviously meant that he had found my array, but he needed to understand what that array was created for in order to activate it, and my notes were hidden underneath a pile of stone at the back of our burnt down house, and I strongly doubted that he had managed to find it. "How did you find them Al?" I whispered to myself, propping himself up on my knee so I could swing the door open, before I grabbed a hold on him once more walking him inside and gently placing him on the rocking chair that I had previously occupied. Al moaned in pain when his foot missed the footstool and tumbled to the ground, so I realized that he had probably twisted an ankle. With haste, I shuffled over to the cupboard where Vio hid all of her blankets, and when I opened it up, I grabbed all visible ones and placed them on top of each-other on the floor, hoping to create a seemingly comfortable spot where Alphonse could rest and I could tend to his injuries. I carefully picked the fluffiest blanket and dusted it off, folding it multiple time and placing it where I suggested his head would most likely be. Sighing, I headed back over to Al, picking him up with a groan and slowly lowering him down onto the pile of blankets and he once again, moaned as his leg banged against the ground. Dropping on the ground beside him, I sat with my legs pulled up to my chest as I debated whether or not to wait for him to wake up before I tended to his injuries. Soon enough I decided that it would be better that I waited and I dropped my gaze to his face, watching as his chest contorted in pain with every breath he took. "Please be alright Alphonse." I whispered, fluttering my eyes closed.

I don't remember how long I was sitting there, my chin resting on my knees with my eyes closed, completely lost in my thoughts. I honestly couldn't believe that one simple experiment, to see if I could transfer items to the other side of the gate, all whilst bending the laws of Equivalent Exchange, could leave me and Al here. Unknown of what's coming next, or what to look forward. The main thing that I was unsure of was how we were going to return home, especially now that I promised that I would bring Vio along with me when we managed to get past the gate. I needed to find away to help get everybody back to our side of the gate, even if it meant leaving me behind, I would sacrifice my life for other peoples happiness. When the door swung open I was shocked out of my resting state and my golden eyes jumped up to stare at the door where Vio walked through, a bag of food in her hands and my cloak trailing out behind her. "Oh, so that's where my cloak went."


	8. Chapter 8

Violet Peter's POV

"What- how did Alphonse get here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me, shock and curiosity visible across my features. "Did I ever tell you how I got here?" Edward asked, brushing a part of his blonde fringe out of his golden eyes. "No, not really." I whispered, pulling myself onto the floor beside him, dropping the bag of food beside me. "Well, basically I was trying to create an array, that could pass things from our side of the world to this side, without equivalent exchange. But the thing that I tried to send over here, didn't send, but sent me in return. I never managed to destroy the array that I had used before I left, so Alphonse must have found it and managed to get where we are now. I found him in the forest a couple kilometers back, he's slightly injured, but I'm not sure where yet." Ed sighed, placing his chin back on his knees with a clunk. "The thing that's really confusing me, is that the way I designed the array, you needed to know exactly what you were using it for, which Alphonse had no way of finding out because I had my notes well hidden under a pile of stone, yet he still managed to end up here." Ed whispered, tracing patterns along the dusty ground. "Well, I would have to say that it's a good thing that alchemy works on this side of the gate, because if it didn't, there would be no way to return you back to your original home; the other side of the gate." I stated, brushing a black tuft of hair behind my ear. "Try not to stress too much about it, do you want your cloak back?" I asked, pulling the cloak halfway off my shoulders as I waited for a response "No, you go ahead and wear it, I doubt I'm going to end up leaving here for quite some time." Ed whispered, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, Ed. We'll both take good care of him, I can guarantee that." I whispered, smiling hopefully at Ed. "Yeah, I know we will too, and he's safe as long as we're both here." Ed smiled weakly, his eyes going a shade brighter. "Now that's the spirit." I smiled, patting his shoulder and rising to my feet, bringing the bag of food with me.

Al had began to stir slightly as Ed and I ate our sandwiches in peace, not speaking anything between the two of us. Edward had his eyes transfixed on Al the whole time, his stance almost like he was going to pounce into action if Alphonse did anything that was out of the ordinary. I tried to keep all of my focus on my sandwich, but it felt to me as it was almost tasteless, but I continued to eat anyway, I would need the energy. "Vio, do you think he's going to be okay?" Ed asked, finishing off his sandwich and brushing the crumbs from his hands onto the floor, all while keeping his eyes transfixed on Al. "Of coarse he will be Ed, he might just be a little shaken up, but he's going to be fine." I assured, finishing off my own sandwich. "I hope he will be, he's never really been through something like that before, as I have." Ed sighed, lifting himself off and shuffling over to the rocking chair, where he resumed the position he was sitting in earlier. "Ed, you just have to stop worrying, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's alright." I vowed, passing a light salute to Ed. "Promise?" Ed asked, a light smile on his face. "Promise."

A/N;

Yeah, I've realized that the chapters are getting smaller and smaller and I have to greatly apologize for it, I just never have any time on the computer anymore, but I try as hard as I can to keep you guys updated, I promise I'll update again soon! c:


	9. Chapter 9

It was nearing mid-day and Alphonse still hadn't woken up. He was in a comatose state, hardly moving or making any noise whatesoever. Edward had sat, his chin resting on his knees as he silently begged for Al to awaken, Edward's hand was tangled around Al's motionless one, and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of Al's hand. "Edward, you should eat something for lunch." I eased, trying to hand him a box of Cheese-itz. "No, I'm alright." Ed sighed, his eyes not daring to leave Al's face. "Okay, but as soon as he wakes up, I'm forcing you to eat." I shrugged, helping myself to the crackers, but all Ed could do was frown. "Ed please stop stressing, you're starting to scare me." I whispered placing the box on the counter and making my way over to Ed, falling on my knees next to him. Ed's golden hair shimmered in the streak of sunlight falling through the window, but his eyes were empty and lifeless. "I can't Vio. He's all I have left. What if something happened to him when he went through the gate? What if he won't wake up? These are all things that I have to think about and if I don't, I'm going to feel guilty for being so careless. For being so careless that I didn't think to move my experiments to a place that I knew he wouldn't find. To a place where he couldn't get hurt." Edward's eyes left Al's pale face to stare into my green eyes, and I felt like flinching away at the coldness of his eyes. "I could have prevented this from happening Vio! I could have! Damnit I should have been more careful!" Ed exclaimed, slamming his flesh fist onto the ground, causing me to flinch and back away slightly. I slowly scurried my way backwards until my back was against the painted wall of my hideout before I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face in my hands.

Something about the way that Edward had slammed his fist into the ground with so much anger had scared the crap out of me, yet Edward didn't seem to notice. Years of abuse and having the anger of somebody else wear into you eventually starts to break into you, leaving you with no choice but to cringe away when any sort of violence was released in front of your very eyes. So here I sat, in the corner, shivers ripping through my body as I replayed every moment I had with my father. Every moment he raised a hand to me, every single time, he used his anger against me, and all I could do, was sit there and try not to let any stray tears escape. I couldn't let myself break down, not now. I needed to prove to Edward that I at least had some strength let me break, even if it was a unintentional movement that caused my freak out. I couldn't shake the flash-backs out of my mind as I sat there, my knees pulled up to my chest, and my arms wrapped around my legs, my face resting on top of my knees. Damnit, why does it have to be so hard to not react to things as simple as a hand falling onto hardwood? Oh that's right, because I'm traumatized because of my father and I don't know how to deal with things like that. Just shows how hopeless I really am.

"B-Brother?"

Those words had both shocked Edward and I out of the fantasy worlds that we were currently in, and I jumped out of a flashback, scurrying on my hands and my knees over to Ed's side, flinching lightly as he reached out to pull Alphonse closer. "Where am I?" Alphonse croaked, his voice rough and scratchy. "I'm not even sure of that." Edward sighed, resting his forehead against his brother. I sat close by, watching them as Edward rested his head against his forehead, muttering about how glad he was that Alphonse had awaken. "Who are you?" Alphonse asked, smiling politely as his eyes trained on me. "V-Violet." I stuttered, looking down at my hands as Alphonse smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Violet, I'm Alphonse." Al smiled stretching a hand out for me to shake. I reached my hand out too, nearly flinching at the sudden contact. Damnit why was this affecting me now. I let a shy smile escape my lips and I pulled away, picking myself up and pulling myself back against the wall, the worried eyes of both Edward and Alphonse following after me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hours later, I was still leaning against the hard wall of my hideout, my head against my knees as they were pulled up to my chest. I hadn't bothered to listen into the conversation that Edward had started before the two of them had fallen asleep, but honestly, I didn't want to intrude. Edward needed this moment with his brother. My shaking had gone down somewhere between the first and second hours of me sitting here, and I was glad of that. If it hadn't both of them would have probably believed me insane. When I darted my head over to make sure the two of them were asleep, I pulled myself off the floor cracking my back and letting out a groan of relief. Sitting on the floor for a couple hours can dramatically destroy your back. Yawning, I grabbed Edward's cloak off the rocking chair and pulling it over my arms, causing it to rest nicely on my shoulders. I sighed slightly and walked over to the door, pulling on my black boots before I carefully opened the door, making sure to make minimum noise. I smiled to myself as I breathed in the cool night air. Sometimes, where I had this hideout set up. It was great to just stand outside and stare out at the sky, because that would be detained as my favorite thing to do. Laughing lightly to myself, I turned to the left and began walking to the forest, a slight smile on my face. This place made me feel free, and like myself. It was quite an amazing thing coming from somebody as detached as me. Darting my head around, my eyes finally rested on one tree that set out from the others, with white and brown streaked wood and I ran over to it, excitement filling my eyes.

This tree means a lot more to me than most people would understand, it has a ladder built on one side from chopped down branches, and when you reach the top, it had an almost chair like arrangement of branches, but none up above, leaving free reign for you to stare at the stars. Smiling to myself, I grabbed onto one of the branch stubs, gripping tightly before I began to pull myself up, the smile on my face growing with each step. When I finally reached the top, it took all of my energy to not squeal in excitement, risking the possibility of waking either Edward or Alphonse. "I've missed it here." I muttered to myself, finding the most comfortable branch, sitting on it and crossing my clothed legs over each-other. The air was chilly, but calming, causing me to wrap Ed's cloak tighter over my shoulders with a contented sigh. Slowly I let my head roll back, lightly tapping the steady branch located behind, but causing me full access to staring at the sky. Falling asleep in a tree seems like a idiotic idea to most people, but somehow, that's exactly what I managed to do; fall asleep in a tree.

"Violet?!" "Vio?!" Was the first thing I woke up to, causing me to jump up; startled. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep in a tree, nor did I realize that there was no solid ground below me, so I tumbled, to the side, my body twisting as I just managed to snag on to a loose branch, one that was threatening to give way at any moment. "Edward!" I shouted. "Edward help!" I squeaked, struggling to gain hold on the branch with my other arm. Fear filled my eyes the second I gained up the courage to do such as look down. I debated falling, but that would result in either broken legs, or if I fell on my chest, some broken ribs. "Violet, where are you!" Edward shouted, the sound of feet breaking through sticks echoing through the empty forest. "I'm over here!" I shouted, whimpering as I heard his pace change direction. "Violet- shit!" I looked down and caught Edward's body come into view, his golden hair glimmering in the sunlight. "Edward help." I whimpered, tears beginning to fill my green eyes, before I squeezed them shut, blocking oncoming tears from passing. "Damn, hold on." Edward stated, beginning to panic. "Got it." He stated, clapping his hands and slamming them on the ground. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was happening before I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let go." Edward whispered, grabbing my free hand before I dropped to my feet, my eyes wide and body shaking. It didn't take long before I found myself hurtling into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

I always hated seeing people cry, and Violet was no exception. She had run into my arms the second she realized that she was safe. It took me quite a while to respond to the shock of her hugging me but I came into reality when she began shaking with her arms around my waist. "Violet, you're safe now." I whispered, resting my chin on her head, her sobs and shakes still consuming second chance, I wrapped my arm around her waist, lifting my other one to fit underneath her legs and I lifted her up into my arms, her own shifting from around my waist to around my waist. "I'm going to bring you back now, alright?" I asked, smiling softly down at her. She nodded lightly, hastily wiping away her tears before she buried my head in my shoulder, clenching one hand around my black t-shirt."I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice shaky and uneven. "I don't mind." I chuckled, walking down my own alchemically created staircase with an armful of Violet. "But please, try to be careful next time." I chuckled, tightening my hold on her as I finally reached the grass, a light smile on my face. "I doubt I'll be going up there for a while." Violet smirked, her eyes finally stopping the seemingly unstoppable river of tears."Unless I'm there of coarse." I smirked, causing her to chuckle. "Of coarse, unless you're there. I don't doubt my safety when you're in close proximity." Vio smiled, resting her head once again against my shoulder.

* * *

Soon enough, Violet had fallen asleep in my arms, only when we were halfway across from her hideout. I smiled lightly when I knocked on the door, hoping that Alphonse would be able to get up and open it for me. "Brother?" Al asked from the other side of the door, slightly hesitant. "Yes, it's only me. Please open up." I chuckled, hearing his still hesitant and delayed footsteps crossing to the swung the door open, about to catch me in a hug, before he noticed my arms full of Violet. "Is she alright?" Al asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Yes, she's just the epitome of reckless." I muttered, walking around him and stepping into the hideout, hearing Al shut the door behind me. "You don't mind if she steals your spot do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, go ahead." Al chuckled, limping over to the rocking chair and settling himself on to it."Is your leg alright?" I asked, kneeling down and resting Violet onto the pile of blankets. "Yeah, just a little bit sore, nothing I can't live with." Al shrugged, leaning his head against the back of the chair. "Now you have some major explaining to do."

* * *

"How did you even activate that array Alphonse? That was one of the most complex arrays that I had ever created, and the only way from my understanding; that you would be able to open up that array, was if you found my notes. And from taking where I hid them into perspective, I doubt you found them." I stated, pulling myself onto the floor beside Violet."I never found any notes, but when you left, I did go through all of your remaining notes out of your suitcase, but I found nothing that would lead to what the array did, to bring the both of us here. All I did was go to the previously burnt site and activate the array after I had retraced it, and it brought me here." Al questioned, frowning lightly as he pressed his chin against his hand."I still don't understand, but we'll figure this out together. Alright?" "Gotcha."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't remember how long I managed to sleep, but I know that it must have been a long time due to the night sky finally clouding over the opaque sky. As I stretched, I let out a groan, startling the two boys that were seated on the floor, their backs opposite to me. "Are you doing alright Violet?" Edward asked, stepping closer, frown lines apparent on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm alright. Still shaken up that's for sure." I shrugged, frowning lightly and letting my head drop down onto the blankets.

"As I told Al earlier, you're the epitome of reckless, and anything you say or do will not change that." Ed smirked, turning around so his body faced me. "I'm sorry for that Ed, I really didn't think I would fall. And I'm also sorry Al, for stealing your sleeping quarters." I chuckled and Al grinned. "Don't worry, it's quite alright." Al smiled, following his brother's actions but wincing as he hit his leg against the endtable. "Al, what happened to your leg?" I asked, frowning slightly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked in confusion, furrowing my brow. "It might have been something when I got myself landed in this world, because I honestly don't know how I got it." Al shrugged. "I have some ace bandages in the front of my backpack, help yourself if you need them." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders against the blanket. "Are you just a bundle of caring." Ed smiled, laying down on the floor next to me. "Shut up.' I murmered, fluttering my eyes shut.

"Your hair color and eye color confuses me." Edward said suddenly, causing my eyes to flutter open in confusion. "Why is that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side to look at him. His eyes were adverted at the ceiling and he barely blinked, I sensed he was deep in thought. "Well, you're dad and mom both had blonde hair and blue eyes, and you have black hair and green eyes. Where could you have picked that up?" Ed asked curiously.

"I don't think I was even their daughter, it could explain strongly why I was treated the way that they treated me." I cringed. "What do you mean?" Ed asked, his head cocking to look at me. "Well, I had an 'uncle' who had the same black hair and green eyes, and his wife had the same. It confused me at first but I picked up on the possibility that I could have been just forced upon my parents, and they weren't even my biological parents in the first place."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Ed frowned, raising his eyes back to the ceiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy that I'm well and out of there." I smiled, looking at the ceiling too. "That must have been confusing for you when you found out." Al pitched in, dropping to the floor beside me, the ace bandage wrapped tightly around his knee. "It was, because I realized that day that I could have had actual parents that loved me, but instead got stuck with abusive assholes."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, you've been through hell and back haven't you?" Alphonse asked me the second he was sure his brother had fallen asleep. "Nothing compared to what you guys have been through, but my own personal hell, yes." I breathed, pressing my head against my knees. "I understand, I was in my own personal hell for four years as we searched for the Philosopher's Stone, not being able to feel, smell or taste anything could drive anybody normal person insane."

"But you didn't go insane, because you're stronger than that." I smiled at him, catching a light flushing of his cheeks. "Yes and No." Al shrugged, sitting himself down cross-legged. "For a while, I was the epitome of insane, but I regained that sanity when I realized that the only thing I needed to do was keep my strength for my brother, and help him out as much as one, heavy suit of armor could." "You both are some of the strongest people I've met. I would never be able to live through that."

"The way we lived was hard, I'll admit. But we managed to keep ourselves happy and determined to reach our goal, and that's all that really matters. I know how hard brother worked to get me my body back, and when he finally did, I couldn't find an appropriate way to thank him." Al sighed, glancing down at the sleeping mound. "I can't think of an appropriate way to thank him either, so far, he's saved my life twice." I smiled, glancing at my bare feet.

"First he saved me from my so called family, then he saved me from falling out of that tree." I laughed, leaning against the painted white wall. "Well, he does have the gift of saving people, he always has." Al smiled, his green-brown eyes glancing into my green ones. "You'll have to show me that tree someday." He nodded, wriggling over to where Edward was laying on the blanket and pushed his brother to the side, taking the now empty spot of blanket he had exposed.

"You should really get some sleep, Violet." Al pointed out, crossing his arms behind his eyes and closing his eyes. "I don't think I really could even if I tried." I sighed, laying down against the hardwood and resting my head against my fist, a groan escaping my lips as I tapped my finger inaudibly against the dusty ground. "Well at least try, and if you still can't sleep we'll go for a walk." "But your leg?" "We'll go for a walk."

"Thanks Alphonse." I whispered, fluttering my eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke to the morning sunlight streaming through a reasonable sized hole in the wall and I groaned, raising myself to my feet as I cracked my back and stretched. "Good-morning Violet." Edward yawned, rolling over from his place on the floor and pulling himself to his knees, cracking his knuckles before rising up off the ground. "Morning." I yawned back, heading to where the bag of food still resided. "Do we have anything?" Ed asked, coming up beside me.

"Honestly, I think it would just be better if we all walked down to the restaraunt down the road, because we don't have anything that's gonna hold us over for a few hours, only snack food." I sighed, lowering myself onto the floor and sitting cross-legged, tangling a hand in my hair. "Should I go wake Alphonse up then?" Ed asked, motioning towards the sleeping mound on the floor. "Please do." I yawned, leaning my head back against the wall.

"Are you sure that this won't be wasting too much money? Because Edward told you that you didn't have much." Alphonse asked sheepishly as he limped down the road beside me, his leg seeming to be causing him immense pain. "I'm sure, besides. My uncle and Aunt always had a credit card ready for me in-case I needed it, all I would need to do is crawl in through my bedroom window and get it anyways." "Or you could have me do it!" Edward bumped in, nudging my shoulder.

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked, turning from Al's grey eyes and peering into Ed's, a strange feeling of warmness overcoming my senses. "Because I don't want you to get hurt because they realized that you were inside their house again, so I want to go, so I can grab it and we can get the hell out of here." Ed chuckled, causing a blush to slowly grown on my cheeks, my eyes soon diverting to the ground, my hair falling to shield my face. "Thanks." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my palms.

"Well, here we are." I stated as we finally approached the restaurant. Edward draped his cloak over my shoulders and began running to the door, laughing all the way inside. "Well somebody's awfully excited to get food." I chuckled, glancing over at a smirking Alphonse. "Well he always has been, don't see that changing anytime soon." Al smiled, holding the door open for me. I smiled in appreciation and stepped inside, following Ed's body to a table with a smile.

"I promise you guys, when we get my credit card, I'll order us a hotel and I'll help you guys study as much as I can, so that we can get you out of here." I smiled. "I would agree with you, but you never included yourself. So I'll agree to this if all of us leave, together. Because there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you here, without somebody to protect you." Edward chuckled, smiling as a blush arose on my cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we all ready to leave?" I asked, stretching out and groaning at the capacity of food I had just eaten, I would not be surprised if I couldn't walk. "I am." Al groaned, resting his head against the back of the leather booth we sat in. "I'll go pay." Edward said chirpily, jumping from his seat and near skipping over to the counter, two twenty dollar bills fitted in his palm. "Do you think you'll be able to find a way to get back, or recreate the array in order to send us back to Amestris?" I asked, running a hand through my black hair.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind, and with your help, it'll be even quicker." Al smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I'm just worried that I might not be able to pass through, because I'm not an alchemist. "Well, alchemy does work here does it not?" Al asked, his soft smile growing into a smirk. "You don't mean-" "Edward and I could teach you, I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to it. "I wouldn't be opposed to what?" Edward asked, jumping into the conversation as he shoved the remaining coins into his pocket.

"How do you feel about teaching Violet how to do alchemy?" Al asked, sliding out of the booth after I had. I attached my hand to my wrist and squeezed tightly. "Well, we ain't no teacher, but I'm sure we could teach her the basics." Ed smiled, noticing my nervous smile. "Are you alright?" Edward asked, stepping forward and brushing his flesh hand across my cheek. "I'm just checking to see if this is a dream or not, cause it damn well feels like it."

The three of us had returned to the house sometime by mid-noon. All of us were tired and I was too deep in thought to speak. If I wasn't dreaming, than this meant my dreams were really coming true. I smiled to myself as I settled down in the rocking chair, a smile on my lips. The Elric brothers teaching a simple girl from a run-down household seemed surreal to me, and I couldn't quite understand why they were doing it, because it wasn't something necessary for them to live.

"How would you guys feel about helping me find my Uncle and Aunt?" I asked suddenly, both heads of pale hair turning to look at me with identical eyes. "What do you mean?" Al asked, cocking his head to the side. "Even though we were never close, I need to find out if they're my true parents, and most of all, I need to thank them." I smiled to myself, crossing my arms over my stomach, the smile residing against my lips. "We'd love to." The boys said in sync, making my smile increase.

"But when do you want to go find them, before or after the research?" Ed asked, pulling his hair out of the tight braid and letting it fall in golden rivers down his back. "I feel like after the research would be great, so I know that I'm actually leaving and I'll be able to leave with at least some peace of mind." I sighed, resting my head against the cold wood. "That's understandable, it would be horrible leaving with broken ties and twisted ends." Ed sighed back.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning and hastily tied my hair behind my head in a tight braid and I sighed, pulling myself off the floor from my sleeping quarters, brushing the dust from my worn out jeans. Edward and Alphonse were still asleep, and I was in no mood to wake them up. So sighing once again, I grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard of recently purchased snack items and I made my way out of the hideout my boots making splashing noises against the puddles that had formed overnight.

As I walked I hummed a tune to myself, trying to keep myself occupied away from the nonexistent noises of the usually bustling forest. I pulled the of chips up to my chest and unraveled it, grabbing a chip from the depths of the near empty bag. "Dammit, those boy's sure like to eat." I chuckled, shoving a chip in my mouth as I reached the foot of my tree. I placed the cellophane bag inbetween my teeth and bit down to keep it from falling as I climbed.

My plan worked out quite well and I soon found myself in the spot that I fell asleep in last time I had been here and I chuckled, grabbing the bag of chips and once again setting my mind to devour it as I stared at the trees, watching slowly as leaves fell slowly from the decaying trees and tumbled to the ground, sending a light rustle of sound through the air. "I had a feeling I would find you here." A voice I recognized as Ed chuckled, causing me to successfully choke on a chip.

Edward swiftly climbed up the stairs that he had previously placed there and beamed at me. "I'm going to guess that you devoid-ed the steps and climbed up instead?" Edward questioned, his melodious laugh filling in the gaps that the rustling of the trees left. "You really should stop being so reckless." Edward muttered, pulling himself to the ground on a platform that was held stationary at the top of the steps.

"I could say the same for you. We're just generally reckless people." I shrugged, smiling in his direction as he screwed around with his white gloves. "You have a point, but I really don't want to see you hurt, Vio." Edward frowned, ripping off his glove to admire the automail that stood in replacement for flesh and he smiled, raising his hand to the air to watch the metal shimmer in the light. "How about we both stop being reckless, alright?"

"I can agree with that."


	17. Chapter 17

I shook slightly as we walked down the familiar road that lead to my house. My hands were bunched tightly in front of me and I rubbed my thumb over my knuckles repetitively, trying to calm myself down. Edward caught sight of me and smiled, reaching out and slinging an arm over my shaking shoulders. "You're going to be alright. We won't let them hurt you again." Edward smiled, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly before stepping back to stand beside Al.

"So I guess this is it, right?" I stated, standing in front of the massive building that used to be my home. "Yeah, I guess so." Edward stated, grabbing my hand. "Follow me, I'll find an easy area for access. Al, you can stay here or come with us." Ed smiled, glancing at his brother before pulling me forward, being wary of the many windows that trailed along the place. "What if they see us?" I asked, my shaking increasing. "I wouldn't mind putting anyone in a cage again I guess." Ed shrugged, smiling as I smirked.

"Here should be alright, but I need to alchemize studs in the wall. Can you look through this window and show me if anyone is currently in that room?" Ed asked, pointing to the window while readying his hands. I leaned forward, keeping Edward's cloak tight around my shoulders as I peeked in and jumped back when I found nobody. "Nobody is in there, you're good." I smiled, sticking my thumb up as he slammed his hands against the wall, nearly blinding me with bright blue light.

"How in god's name to you even get used to that light? Damn." I stated, rubbing my eyes and pushing in front of Edward and beginning my climb up the studs. "I don't even know how to answer that." He chuckled, following after me with quick and sly feet. "A groan escaped my lips as I attempted to climb on the roof, only to slide back and be caught by Edward. "Try again, missy." Edward chuckled, pushing me onto the roof that laced my bedroom window. "Thanks." I blushed, blowing the hair out of my face before hesitantly standing up.

"As I've said." Edward stated, standing up beside me. "Everything is going to be alright, so jump through that window. I'll be right behind you every step of the way." Edward smiled, placing a hand on the small of my back and urging me forward.


	18. Chapter 18

My fingers worked slowly to pop the lock out of the window, as I had done so skillfully before. Many nights of sneaking out through this window brings great advantages in the future. Smirking to myself as I heard the click of the lock, I pushed it open and without waiting for instruction from Edward, I slid my bottom half through the window before slipping in altogether. My feet made a barely audible thump as my feet hit the ground.

Looking up at the space that had once been my room, I was amazed to find that my 'parents' in a coarse of a few days, had all but maraudered my room, leaving it to look like somebody had ran a very heavy bulldozer over a great majority of my things. "Holy shit." Edward mumbled as he slid down beside me. "Looks like they did a number on your room." Edward smirked, earning a smack from me.

"Well no shit Sherlock." I chuckled, rolling my eyes at the teenager who stood behind me. Edward laughed and stepped in, feeling a few objects scrunch underneath his heavy boots. "So, where exactly is this credit card you speak of held? Because now that your room is in this condition, it might be twice as hard to find it." He mumbled, running a finger through his hair. "No, It's on the right side of the room, under a piece of carpet, it shouldn't be that hard to find.

Edward smirked, working his way through pile upon pile of rubbish, finally reaching the corner of my room. In a swift motion he alchemized his automail into a sword and began cutting large pieces of carpet off the floor. I slowly made my way down as he knelt down, picking a small plastic card off the ground and twisting it through his gloved fingers. "This is it right?" Edward asked, handing the card to me. "Well I'm not sure that the 'Violet Peters' scrawled across the front gives any clue..." "Shut-up."

"Now lets get the hell out of here." Edward chuckled, watching as I tucked the card into my back pocket. "That would be wise, because you never know, they could have heard us because we are anything but silent." I smirked, making my way back through the garbage and climbing; with Edward's assistance up through the door, immediately kneeling down and sticking my hand back through to help Edward out.

"So, was this mission successful?" Edward asked, standing up and wiping his hands on his tight leather pants. "Yes, very." I smiled, saying a light shoosh and placing a soft pap atop his head. "What the fuck?"

A/N; Woah, I sort of brought some homestuck into this, I'm sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

My mind was being filled with knowledge as Edward stood at the edge of the table where I was sitting, explaining the uses of certain transmutation circles as he drew them, allowing me to know the attributes and the ways that you could improve them by adding a few extra lines. "Now I want you to try." Edward stated, his eyes staring dead seriously at me as he handed me the piece of chalk he previously held. "What do mean?" I questioned, my eyes widening.

"Try this transmutation circle." Edward stated, pointing at a singular array and easing my hand into drawing the circle. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hands against the circles before I fluttered my eyes closed, allowing myself to focus on the energy and moving it towards the array held at my fingertips. My eyes swung open when I saw a blast of Emerald light shining from behind my lids and I opened it to be faced a small sphere, which was now rolling from the missing chunk of the table.

"I did it!" I exclaimed excitedly, jumping from my chair and nearly running into Al as I jumped around. "Good job Violet, do you think you might be ready for some more?" Ed questioned, nodding when I shook my head. "I'm feeling sort of strange, but from my understanding of Alchemy I would suggest that, that is probably normal." I chuckled when Al and Ed nodded at the same time. "Yes, that and even I wasn't able to activate that array on the first try, so you're highly skilled."

"Hey, let me try something." I stated, my head shaking as I burst through the front door, my body shaking as I readied myself to begin was I set out to do. I raised my right hand poised to snap, and smirked when I heard the gasp of both Ed and Alphonse from behind me. "Vio! That won't work! I wouldn't risk trying it." Edward shouted, his eyes widening when I turned back towards him and smirked. "Try me." I stated, my fingers making a clapping sound as the energy was knocked right out of me, the small flame I had created dancing between my fingertips.

"Well, it looks like we have another Flame Alchemist on our hands." Edward chuckled, watching as the flame danced in my fingers before my legs gave out and I collapsed.


End file.
